


Amateur Production

by Geonn



Category: Community
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, F/F, First Time, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta decides to make the most of her misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Production

When Britta went back to Page's dorm room, the plan was just to get back the DVD of _Tipping the Velvet_ she had bought specifically to loan her. After their blow-up at the dance, Britta didn't necessarily want the DVD; she just didn't want Page to have it. So she went early, hoping to catch Page's roommate while Page was still in class. Unfortunately her timing sucked as bad as her gaydar and she showed up at the same time Page did. There was a tense silence before Page suddenly and inexplicably began to apologize.

They went into the room so they wouldn't draw a crowd, and Page explained she had just been freaked out by the kiss. Finding out Britta wasn't actually gay made her panic even further. If Britta wasn't gay, she reasoned, then Page had no excuse for kissing a girl, which meant that on some subconscious level she _wanted_ to kiss a girl. And that kind of threw her whole state of being into a tailspin.

Britta's anger and resentment at Page dissipated and she went into damage control mode. "It's okay," and "I sort of did want to," and "it's something everyone does in college." She reasoned that college was where you found yourself, and how could you find out who you were if you didn't try something outside of your comfort zone?

The second kiss was definitely initiated by Page. Britta kept her eyes open to make sure Page closed hers, and they tried to figure out what to do with their hands. Britta ended up with both arms around Page, while Page settled for cupping Britta's face. When they fell to the bed, Britta kicked off her sneakers and heard them hit the ground with definitive and undeniable thuds.

The shoes were on the ground. It was like the Rubicon. No turning back, no stopping this from happening. Britta opened her mouth and Page's tongue slipped in, then just as quickly retreated. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm not--"

"I know."

Britta stared at her. This was better. With an actual lesbian, Britta would feel like a poser. She would be sure everything she was doing was completely wrong. She knew she would look ridiculous to a _real_ lesbian. So getting this out of the way with another straight girl just made things equal. They were both in the same boat. Page seemed to come to the same conclusion and kissed Britta's nose.

"I liked kissing you at the dance."

Britta grinned. "I liked kissing you, too."

And they were kissing again. Britta knew that she would go to bed with a girl before she left Greendale. It was just a cliché that she had to take care of. College was for experimentation. She just always assumed her experimentation would be with Annie. But Page was safer. Less chance of an inadvertent case of developing feelings. She finally closed her eyes and touched her tongue to Page's again, and they began to take off their clothes.

They were methodical, almost clinical, in their disrobing. Page sat up and worked the buttons of her blouse while Britta twisted and fought with the arms of her T-shirt. But then Page bent down and kissed Britta's cleavage, looking up to make sure it was okay, and Britta pushed her head lower. Page opened her mouth wide and pressed wet kisses to Britta's stomach, teasing her navel before sliding off the edge of the bed with a surprised yelp.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I totally meant to do that."

Britta laughed and bent down to kiss Page again. Page unfastened Britta's pants and Britta lifted her hips so they could be tugged down. She was naked - well, except for the denim jeans and cotton underwear still wrapped around her ankles, not to mention her bra - in another girl's dorm room. She kicked off her pants as Page stared at her crotch, eyes wide as if afraid of what to do next. Britta curled her fingers in the sheet and held her breath as Page leaned forward and kissed her.

Britta rolled her head back on her shoulders. Girls, definitely better at oral sex. Definitely, definitely, without a doubt, pencils down.

"Is this okay?" Page asked, her voice muffled.

"God, don't talk, just do it."

Britta twisted and undid her own bra, tossing it aside before she sat up and reached down to take off Page's. Page had used her free hand to unbutton her own slacks, and they had been pushed down enough that Britta could see the top of her ass. Britta was panting when she fell back to the bed, eyes wide open and staring at the water stain on the ceiling.

"Should I use my finger?"

"Yes... two, two."

Britta arched her back as Page complied, opening her mouth but unable to produce a sound worthy of what was happening to her. When she came, she trembled and gasped Page's name to get her to stop. Page didn't comprehend and continued to stroke Britta with her tongue, which was both extraordinary and unbearable. When she finally stopped touching her, Britta was limp and felt like she had been Tased. Her body didn't want to comply with her brain as Page took off her pants and climbed onto the bed to straddle her.

"Was that okay?"

"Hgna."

Page laughed nervously and picked up Britta's hand. She licked and sucked two fingers, then guided it down to her breast. Britta took over, circling the pink nipple until it stood up tall and firm. Britta dragged her wet fingers down Page's stomach and through her pubic hair. Page gasped and went rigid, but she nodded for Britta to keep going.

Britta touched Page's clit and made her yelp. She split her fingers, stroked, and then felt her middle finger ease inside. Britta gasped, eyes wide. "Oh, wow."

"Don't stop."

"I-I won't."

Britta stroked as Page writhed on top of her. Page's thighs tightened around Britta's hips and she began to rock back and forth, tossing her hair as she chanted, "Yes!" until it became a single word: yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!

Page fell to the side, one hand over her crotch as if to protect it. They lay together, their arms touching, both of them examining the water stain as they tried to control their breathing. "Does this mean we're gay now?" Page finally said.

"Maybe. Maybe we're just bi. Until graduation."

Page giggled nervously. "Yeah."

Graduation was still two years away, after all. Plenty of time to decide what label she wanted to put on herself. Hell, she hadn't even declared her major yet. She just needed a little time, and until she settled, Bisexual Until Graduation was good enough for her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Amateur Production](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493463) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
